


La Muse Malade

by krapivka37



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"О муза бедная! В рассветной, тусклой мгле в твоих зрачках кишат полночные виденья" (Ш. Бодлер "Больная муза", пер. Эллиса)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Muse Malade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Muse Malade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95993) by [duh_i_read (duh_i_write)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read). 



Карл Уильям Крафт настоящий художник. С этим согласны все. Его родители. Его учителями. Его живущие на чердаке и пьющие виски приятели.

Он настоящий мастер человеческой тьмы: составленные из фрагментов лица, рассеченные надвое тела, длинные изогнутые линии двадцати оттенков красного. Карл наблюдает за людьми, стоящими перед его картинами, видит переосмысление и восхищение на их лицах, и чувствует наслаждение. Оно сворачивается узлом под его кожей, пробегает искрами по каждому нерву.

Однажды осенью вдохновение покидает его. Друзья разбегаются. Холст остается девственно чистым, будто насмехаясь над ним.

Пустое полотно слишком безмолвно. Карл ощущает неясное томление, ему необходим другой способ самовыражения, другой посредник. Когда он прикасается к себе ночами, он мечтает о нём. Эта идея завладевает им. И, как хороший художник, он следует своим инстинктам. Собирает инструменты в кожаный мешок и отправляется на поиски своего нового творения.

На эту вечеринку его не приглашали, но её организовала женщина, которую он помнит по своей последней выставке в галерее. Она пьяна, уговорить её уехать с ним ничего не стоит. Никто не замечает, как он увозит ее в свою новую студию.

Это тихое место. Много места для работы. Карл ждет, пока она проснется, прежде чем начинает. Она подвешена на трубе, веревки вокруг ее запястий пропитаны кровью и потом. Он срезает одежду и изучает её фигуру.

Она будет его главным шедевром. Её крики разбивают тишину, отражаясь эхом от стен, но он игнорирует их и берет в руки нож. Прежнее чувство наслаждения, более сильно, чем раньше, сворачивается узлом внутри него. Карл перечёркивает свой живой холст одним длинным мазком.


End file.
